Who Needs A Harley?
by MyInnerme
Summary: Mr. Davidson can kiss my…. Traveling the road from the ridiculous to the sublime. B/F – Post Chosen


Title: Who Needs a Harley?

Author: Myinnerme

Summary: Mr. Davidson can kiss my…. Traveling the road from the ridiculous to the sublime. (B/F – Post Chosen)

Rating: PG at best

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and all creators of BTVS own these characters except the ones I've created.

A/N: Dedicated to the lame chick with the mysterious and scary mind. Just wanted ya to know I'm right there with ya.

Thanks also to my beta - Electra. Written for Drabble-athon At Dylan's Yahoo Group

* * *

**To Be or Not To Be**

_(Decisions influenced solely by mature reasoning)_

The two slayers sat at the wooden desk and stared at the same computer screen for a long time.

"Faith, this is your most ridiculous idea to date."

"Ah B, come on. Let me live a little."

Already feeling her heart fluttering, Buffy caved.

She always folded like a desperate two-bid hooker for a wad of cash when Faith turned the look on her.

You know the one.

Mocha eyes sparkling with glee and a hint of something naughty. Straight pearly whites gleaming. Soft lips Buffy's coveted and kissed a billion times turned up high and spread wide. And, let's not forget the dimples. Oh Boy! The things Faith got Buffy to do with those dimples on display. Last month's sex-capade at the restaurant being a prime example . . . but let's not digress.

"Alright. Go ahead," Buffy smirked with a nod.

"Yes!" Faith clapped in excitement and turned to give Buffy a bear hug and a lingering smooch before settling back down to fill out her online order.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**A Long Wait**

_(Can be so satisfying at times) _

For three weeks Faith walked around the two story house with a stupid grin plastered on her face. She was over the moon. Buffy had agreed and her bike was on the way. Her beautiful, ruby-red, custom made, designer bike with chrome wheels to boot would be delivered soon.

And for those three weeks while Faith joyfully bounced about like a kid in a candy store, Buffy blissfully floated around on a cloud. Her feet barely touched the ground. She was in a constant state of euphoria.

Why, you ask?

Well, the answer's simple.

Faith was happy and giving Buffy the happies, even more so than usual, just because she was happy.

Had Buffy dreamt they would have been so . . . 'happy', she would have personally walked the thirty thousand miles to order Faith's bike herself ages ago. Never mind the oceans separating her and Miguel's Exotic Wheels. Hey, she'd heard somewhere walking on water had been done before . . . so it was possible.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**B-Day Arrives**

_(No, it's not Birth-day but rather Bike-day) _

Perched at the window all day in eager anticipation, Faith finally spotted a white delivery van pull into the driveway.

"It's here guys! It's here!" She shouted, already out the door.

The whole curious gang left in the dark until now all rushed outside. Standing on the sides a safe distance away, they anxiously watched Faith madly rip away at the belts, cardboard, and bubble-wrap of the large crate she physically lifted off of the van's flatbed by herself in her excitement while Buffy signed the paperwork she pried out of the hands of a dazed driver.

Finally pulling out of the yard a few moments later, Larry ventured one more glance in the rearview mirror at the really, really strong, pretty brunette ecstatically test driving her brand new wheels while everyone else but the beaming blonde stared at her in confusion.

"It takes all kinds," Larry muttered with a shake of his head before signaling to turn onto the street.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Biker Chicks**

_(Leather – Optional but not required)_

A jovial sound pierced Willow's dreams.

Opening her eyes, she heard another burst of familiar laughter followed by an even more recognizable giggle. Turning, she glanced at her clock and almost winced as 2:38am in neon lights greeted her.

Those two had been playing around with Faith's new toy for hours now.

Getting up, Willow peeked out her window and shrieked in shock, the unexpected shrill waking Kennedy, who pitched groggily at attention.

"Wha . . . what's the matter?"

"Uh . . . nothing Sweetie. Just Faith riding . . . um . . . her bike," Willow sputtered, quickly turning away from the view on the carport with a blush.

"Bike? What's the deal with that anyways?" Kennedy asked after her snicker morphed into a yawn. "She's been riding that thing all day," she continued with another full blown yawn.

"According to Buff she always wanted one as a kid but her Mom refused to get it for her," Willow explained, climbing back into bed.

"Uh-okay. I get it," Kennedy snuggled back down. "She's making up for a crappy childhood," she muttered before promptly falling back off to sleep.

"And then some," Willow mumbled before closing her eyes.

Hearing the distinct sound of a moan and then a grunt filter into the bedroom a few minutes later, and knowing it wouldn't be the last in the upcoming weeks, Willow vowed to research a sound blocking spell later as she placed a pillow over her head.

Eyes and ears temporarily protected, Willow still found sleep difficult to achieve an hour later.

Even reciting the Periodic Table did nothing to clear her mind. But then again, she reasoned, nothing short of a possible swift blow to the head followed immediately by amnesia would erase the image burnt into her cranium of a naked Faith and Buffy having sex on a shiny red adult-sized tricycle.

**The End**


End file.
